


House Blend Surprise

by raths_kitten



Series: Padabeans [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really needs his coffee. What he gets is so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Blend Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/)**notjustroomates** July challenge of "Jared’s birthday". Or rather, I started writing it, then life happened (aka final weeks at uni) and now I’m a month late. Sorry. I considered twisting it a little to make it fit the current prompt, but that would have been cheating. ;)

Jensen hurried to Padabeans in a daze. Good thing he went there almost every day for the past two months and thus knew the way by heart. He’d probably be able to find it blindfolded, after having been spun around a couple times. He’d find his way by smell. Not like he was keen to try though. He felt sick and dizzy enough as it was.

Which was why he needed a strong coffee, stat.

He’d never been on a Sunday evening, but he knew Padabeans was open. He’d made sure to check the sign yesterday, when he knew he’d have a meeting with his damn agent and already expected this.

Which was why it hit him by complete surprise to find a ‘Closed’ sign in the window and the doors locked. He blinked a couple times and kept trying the door, hoping it was his mind playing tricks on him. But nope. The door wouldn’t budge.

Weird thing was, he could hear voices from inside. And better yet, he could smell the freshly brewed house blend. His mouth watered and he pressed his palms to the glass, peering inside. When he definitely caught a flash of movement, he banged on the door. Hell, he was desperate. And he was a valued customer. One could always hope, right?

His silent prayers were answered when a man opened the door. He was large and mean looking though, definitely nobody he knew. So maybe not _all_ his prayers were answered…

“What?” The stranger asked him in a gruff voice.

Jensen gulped. “Uh,listen … I was hoping if maybe I could just get a quick cup of coffee to go? I really need it, man.”

The stranger raised an eyebrow, though he seemed more amused than angry. “Sorry. Private party.”

”Chris? What’s the hold-up?” A cheery voice called from the back and as the bubbly blonde bounced into view, Jensen was relieved to recognize her. Kirsten. Or was it Kristen? Yeah… Kristen. She sold him his coffee a few times, before lately he seemed to always catch Jared’s shifts. “Jensen?” She frowned when she saw him, which was an odd look to go with the pink party hat she was wearing.

“You know this guy?” The stranger, _Chris_ , turned around to look at her.

“Yeah, he’s one of our regulars.” She gave him a look. “Jen-sen.” She repeated his name and suddenly Chris was looking at him again. Staring, even.

“Listen, I’m really sorry.” Jensen passed a hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your party, I was just wondering if I could sneak a quick cup to go.” He bit his lip.

“Well…” Kristen shared a look with Chris. “I dunno, Jensen. We really are closed.”

“Please!” Jensen tried to put on his best desperate face, which wasn’t all too hard, since he really _was_ desperate. “I’ll give you ten bucks.”

“We don’t need your money.” Chris was scoffing, but Kristen nudged him none too gently.

“I dunno.” She wheedled. “It’s a birthday party. I suppose I could let you in… if you brought a gift?”

“Do ten bucks count?” Jensen asked hopefully and Chris snorted.

“No.” Chris was shaking his head. “You got anything else?” And Jensen could swear there was a smirk on his face before he looked back down at Kristen, who had her arm wrapped around his waist now.

“Uh…” Jensen wrecked his brain, but he really only had his wallet on him and if they wouldn’t accept cash… “Sorry.” He sighed, defeated. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Jensen turned, ready to go, but Kristen held him back.

“Wait! How about a kiss?”

Jensen frowned. “Excuse me?” He glanced at Chris, kinda afraid of getting punched.

But Chris was smiling now. “Yeah, Jensen. How about a kiss for the birthday girl?” Kristen elbowed him and Jensen wondered what kind of relationship these two shared. Not like he really cared all that much though. Especially now that he was still waiting for his coffee.

“Works for me.” Anything for a good coffee. Well, okay, _almost_ anything. Especially since this was a girl they were talking about. But a kiss he could do.

He followed them inside, wondering who the lucky lady was. Except for Kristen, he knew a redhead worked at the store. And this Hispanic girl was delivering beans. He saw her hanging around chatting with the others from time to time. But really, he’d kiss _Chris_ to get his coffee.

There was a small group of people hanging around in a backroom, many of them Jensen had seen before, most of them wearing party hats. They glanced up, surprised, but greeted him back when he threw a small “Hello” into the round.

Kristen left and the two dogs, which Jensen had spotted often enough in the back, were now ambling around freely. They came to sniff Jensen’s hands curiously. Jensen smirked and knelt down to pet them. “Hey there, guys. Neither of you’s the birthday girl by any chance, are you?”

The redhead snorted, but before she could say anything, Kristen was back with Jensen’s favourite barista. Jared. He was wearing another one of the pink party hats and for whatever reason, he was blindfolded and stumbling around with floppy arms and a huge grin on his face. Jensen suspected he was more than a little drunk.

“Ready for your surprise, Jay?” Kristen asked and at the same time, pushed him once so he’d spin around himself. Jared almost fell over one of the dogs, which had run over to wag its tail and look up at Jared expectantly.

“About ready to fall down and pass out.” Jared laughed.

Kristen beckoned Jensen closer and he went over to them. He reached out to steady Jared with both hands, before the poor guy really did what he promised to. “Whoa there.”

“It’s time for your birthday kiss, honey.” Kristen nodded at Jensen encouragingly. And wait… Jared was the ‘birthday girl’? Jensen’s mind was reeling, but he didn’t have time to think about what was really happening here before Kristen ripped off Jared’s blindfold and Jared blinked at him drowsily.

And before he knew it, they were kissing. It was… surreal, to say the least. Their lips met and their tongues tangled and Jared’s hands were in his hair and Jensen still steadied him with one of his, but cradled his cheek with the other. And it just… it was better than coffee. A tiny explosion in his brain. It short-circuited his nerves and his knees felt weak and his dick rose to full attention and he pressed closer, needing more of that taste. Coffee and cake and alcohol, all mingled together to create something utterly addictive.

The moment was over all too soon, because the crowd was cheering and cat-calling loudly and Jensen couldn’t blend it out anymore. They let go of each other and Jared laughed again.

“Whew, I didn’t realize I’d had this much to drink. I must be lying in a puddle somewhere on the floor.” He pointed at Kristen. “You better make sure I don’t have a concussion or something, because usually my dreams of Jensen don’t end as weird as that.” He shook his head. “Get out of here, all o’you.” Jared squeezed his eyes shut and appeared to concentrate hard.

Jensen took a step back, confused. The best kiss in… _ever_ and his respective other didn’t even think it was real? Way to boost the ego.

“Uhm, Jared, honey?” Kristen placed her hand on his shoulder. “You’re not dreaming. This is real.”

“What?” Jared’s eyes flew open and all the color drained out of his face. “Jensen?” He reached out a hand to touch him and Jensen blinked. Then Jared flinched back. “Oh my god! Oh fuck!” He buried his face in his hands and ran back to where he’d come from, a guilty looking Kristen following him.

Jensen jumped when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. It was Chris.

“So… do you want your coffee now?”

Jensen blinked again, then slowly nodded. Yes… Coffee. _Jared._ Coffee. All of it would be good.

The redhead stood up and clapped his back. “You want some cake?”

Did he? Jensen stared at her, then shook his head. “I, uh… I better get going.”

“Nah, come on. Stay.” She smiled. “I’m sure Jared will be right back out and then you guys can, err, _continue_.” Her lips twitched and she fought hard not to grin. “We certainly won’t mind.” And when she winked at him, his mind was set.

“Just the coffee. To go. Thanks.” And right on cue, Chris handed him an extra large, steaming styrofoam mug. Jensen nodded gratefully. “Sorry for crashing your party.” He bit his lip, nodded once into the round and then left as quickly as possible.

Well now. At least he’d forgotten all about his agent and the bullshit he got about doing either yet another of those crappy, cheap horror movies, or take a long vacation during season break, and he hoped Jensen had saved up enough money to last him until his dream script came along. He should really fire Gary already.

There. Simple solution to his problem. Now if only things would be just as easy with Jared.

Truth was, while he always thought Jared was attractive, he never really considered anything more. He was his barista. And you don’t mix business with pleasure. Or something. Or… well… okay, _truth was_ , Jensen didn’t really consider anything more with anybody these days. He was an actor. He was away all the time. He wasn’t exactly ‘out’ either. Not like he was ‘in’. But well… things were complicated.

And here he was, once again overanalyzing things. Jared was hot and the kiss was awesome. And apparently Jared wanted him. Who was to say that meant anything about a relationship? Jensen was, he had to admit, pretty hot himself. So Jared probably just wanted to fuck him. Which would be very nice. And Jensen might be needing that more than coffee. Maybe. … Okay, definitely.

He groaned and downed the last of his mug, then hurried on home to take a long, cold shower.

**~~**

The next day came all too soon… The next day couldn’t come soon enough. Jensen was still undecided. But in the end he left work early, faking a bad headache. He didn’t even have a bad conscience about it, because the closer he got to Padabeans, the more his head was throbbing for real.

He entered nervously but had to smile when he found Jared behind the counter. Or rather, leaning against the counter, head framed by his arms resting on the top, groaning audibly. Jensen chuckled and Jared looked up.

“Jensen?” Jared’s eyes grew wide and he glanced at the clock. “What are you doing here? You’re at least an hour early.”

Jensen smiled at Jared’s dishevelled look and the red dent on his forehead. “Hello to you, too.”

Jared blushed. “Hi.” He turned and threw a longing glance into backroom, then finally focused back on Jensen. “So, your usual?”

Jensen nodded. When Jared turned to pour their house blend into the styrofoam mug, Jensen mentally kicked himself. “Wait!”

Jared turned again, eyebrows raised.

“I’ll drink it here.” Jensen bit his lip. “If that’s, uh, alright?”

“Sure.” Jared frowned and grabbed one of the real mugs and Jensen could swear he saw his hands shaking as he poured the coffee. “Black, right?” He asked Jensen.

“Always.” Jensen smiled and placed three dollar bills onto the counter.

Jared looked at them for a second, then opened the register and nodded. “Thanks.”

Jensen nodded as well, then hesitated before sitting down at one of the tables. “You, uh… got a minute?”

Jared seemed surprised. “Uh, sure.” He was looking at Jensen expectantly and Jensen was reminded to the two dogs from the day before.

“I meant, uh, can you sit down with me for a minute.” Jensen clarified. “That is, if your boss won’t object.” He’d never seen any manager around, but you never knew.

The comment had Jared grinning. “Nah, he won’t mind.”

“Cool.” Jensen grinned back and they sat down at an empty table. Basically they had free choice, since there were only two other customers in the shop right now.

“Listen, about yesterday…” Jared started. “Kristen told me what had happened. I’m really sorry about all of this.” He looked down at the table.

“Why?” Jensen’s face fell. Did he regret it? Did he interpret the situation all wrong?

Jared gave him a look. “She tricked you into this. I feel like I’ve… violated you or something.” He groaned again and buried his face in his hands. “Fuck, I didn’t even want to be here when you showed up today. Why did you have to be early?”

“I felt bad, too.” Jensen shrugged.

“Oh?” Jared peaked over his hands.

“Yeah…” Jensen bit back a smile and reached into his jacket pocket to produce his present. “For crashing your party and not even having a gift.” He winked. “Happy belated birthday, Jared.”

Jared raised an eyebrow in confusion but smiled when he took, and then carefully unwrapped, the round gift. His smile grew when he’d opened it and Jensen let out a sigh of relief. “A bottle of aspirin. Thank you.”

“Figured you’d need it today.” Jensen resisted the urge to reach over and take Jared’s hand.

“Just what I was hoping for.” Jared placed the bottle over his heart. “Thank you. That’s my best gift.”

Jensen’s lips twitched. “The best? Really? Compared to, uh, all the others?”

Jared swallowed and started to blush. “Well… second best.”

Jensen smiled and this time didn’t hold himself back. He reached over to cover Jared’s hands with his.

“Chris got me these awesome coffee bean shaped bowls for my dogs.” Jared laughed when Jensen’s face fell.

“That’s uh… that’s great.” Jensen tried pulling his hands back, but Jared wouldn’t let him.

They stayed like this for a few, just holding hands. Both of them blushing now.

“So they’re your dogs?” Jensen indicated towards the back.

“Harley and Sadie,” Jared nodded.

“Your boss must be something,” Jensen concluded, “If you’re even allowed to bring your dogs.”

Jared chuckled again. “I’d say. He can be a big, big moron sometimes, though.”

Jensen bit his lip, not knowing what to say to that. But Jared just laughed again.

“It’s my store, Jensen. I own Padabeans.”

“Oh.” Jensen stared. “But you work here. You’re wearing a nametag. You wear the uniform!” It was only a black t-shirt with their logo stitched on it and otherwise, for all Jensen could tell, they were allowed any kind of pants or, sometimes in the girls’ cases, skirts. But still.

“So?” Jared shrugged.

“Huh.” Jensen looked around the place again. “So it’s not going too well? Damn, I hope you don’t have to close soon. Please tell me you won’t close!”

“What?” Jared laughed again. “No, I’m doing great. Thanks for your confidence.”

Jensen bit his lip. Dammit.

“Yes, it’s empty now. But you should see the early morning rush. Or the afternoon rush, when normal people get off work.” Jared shrugged. “Which you always miss, by the way.”

Jensen realized they were still holding hands and he pulled his back to pick up his mug and take a sip of coffee instead. “Yeah, I… I uh, I’m doing TV.”

“I figured.” Jared nodded. “I heard there’s a set a few minutes from here. Never been, though.” He shrugged.

“So you’re not a fan?”

Jared shrugged again. “Sorry. No offense. You’re not one of the writers, are you?”

Jensen shook his head. So, Jared really didn’t know who he was? “Nope, not a writer.”

“Good.” Jared nudged him under the table and they sat there in silence for a little longer, Jensen sipping his coffee and Jared watching him. And Jensen wondered why they hadn’t done this a long time ago already. But then, much to his dismay, Jared got up. “Alright then…”

“No, wait!” Jensen reached out. _About last night…_ Crap. “Uhm, your coffee. Why is it so good?”

Jared sat back down with a smirk. “Why, thank you. I was afraid you’d keep coming for the coffee and not for me.”

Jensen blushed, but then Jared nudged him again and this time just left his leg where it was, touching Jensen’s.

“Now I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” Jared winked.

Jensen laughed. “Darn. Might be worth it though. Least I’ll die happy.”

“How do I know you’re not a secret spy for Starbucks and transmitting this conversation?” Jared leaned closer before looking around suspiciously.

“You wanna frisk me for bugs?” Jensen didn’t mean anything by it and thus blushed a deep crimson when Jared leered at him.

“Oh, definitely.” Jared’s foot stroked up and down Jensen’s calf.

And Jensen decided to, what the hell, just go for it. “So, it’s a date?”

Jared shrugged. “I’m off at eight.”

“Eight?” Jensen frowned. “But I usually come by around nine.” And Jared had always been there these past few weeks.

Now it was Jared’s turn to blush. “Switched shifts.” He shrugged helplessly. “But I’ll switch right back tomorrow.”

Jensen smiled.

Just then the door opened and the redhead came in. Danneel, her shirt read. Right. Jensen dimly remembered her serving him a few times right in the beginning. She saw the both of them sitting at the table and grinned.

“Hey party crasher,” she called. “You want your piece of cake now? It’s on the house.”

“You mean it’ll come out of your paycheck, right?” Jared retorted, but with a laugh.

Danneel came over and ruffled trough Jared’s hair. “Phish. I won’t tell the boss if you won’t.” She winked and Jared rolled his eyes. “So, Jensen, cake?”

“No, thank you.” Jensen shook his head regretfully. “Evil carbs.” And fat. And he just knew that if he’d have one piece now, and it came anywhere close to their coffee in its taste, he’d get cake every damn day from now on.

“Oh, poo.” Danneel scoffed. “I’m sure Jared here’ll gladly help you work them right back off.”

Jared blushed and sat up straighter. “Don’t you have a job to do? Shoo!”

Danneel chuckled. “Technically I don’t start till eight.”

“But I’m leaving early today.” Jared stood up and Jensen took that as his cue to drown the last of his coffee and get ready as well.

“Cake to go or just the whipped cream?” Danneel wiggled her eyebrows.

Jared cringed. “Just close up at midnight. And… and open up again in the morning.”

“What?” Danneel’s cheerful face fell.

“Yeah, the boss has decided we’ll switch shifts again.” Jared smirked at her, then his expression changed again. “But he said he’ll make it up to you.”

“Alright.” She collected Jensen’s empty mug. “You guys have fun. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“There’s something you _wouldn’t_ do?” Jared gasped.

“Nope. That’s my point.” She winked again and then sashayed off behind the counter.

Jared was bright red once again. “So, uhm… you still want to go on that date?”

“Definitely.” Jensen smiled. “If, uh, you still want to?” This was definitely moving a lot faster than Jensen had planned on, but his motto for today was taking chances. It worked out fine the day before, when he had knocked on the closed door.

“Definitely.” Jared gave him a crooked smile. “I’ve gotta get my dogs home first though.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t gonna let you frisk me in public anyways.”

“Oh.” Jared’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say more, but nothing came.

“Maybe.” Jensen added, meaning to go back on the whole thing a little, but then he realized it might just mean that maybe Jared could do it _in public_ after all. Which now caused him to open his mouth to clarify, but nothing good would come out.

Thankfully Jared had found his voice back. “I’ll just get the dogs and we’ll see how this all turns out as we go along?”

“Sounds good.” Jensen let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and followed Jared into the back. Once out of sight of the others, Jared backed him up against the wall and Jensen just had time to suck in a breath before Jared’s lips were on his.

It was just as magical as the day before, even though Jared tasted different. It didn’t matter. Jensen felt just as electrically charged and buzzing and aroused and just plain high that he knew he could do this forever. The thought scared him a little. If maybe it had just been a one time thing the day before, brought up by the situation… but no. It was Jared. Jared and him.

Jared, who pulled back. “Sorry. Just had to see if it was really as good as I remembered.”

“Was it?” Jensen cocked his head, his breathing labored.

“No.” Jensen had a brief moment to panic before Jared clarified, “It was even better. Maybe because now I’m fully conscious.”

“Just wait till you’re not hung over anymore.” Jensen joked in relief.

“Oooooh.” Jared wiggled his eyebrow and briefly touched his lips back to Jensen’s one last time before he let go.

Jared collected the dogs from a surprisingly large piece of green out back and then they were officially off on their date. Jensen wasn’t sure what would happen tonight, or tomorrow, or let alone next month, but he had a pretty good suspicion that he’d be spending a hell of a lot of his free time with Jared from now on. And he might just need some real good coffee instead of the free crap they offered during lunch breaks as well.

 

[continued here](http://raths-kitten.livejournal.com/817237.html)


End file.
